vega_conflictfandomcom-20200223-history
Xeno Division
General The Xeno Division is a new faction introduced in the event Vengeance, and the first Tier 6 faction. They make use of a fusion of both VEGA and Alien tech in order to create powerful weapons and ships to easily lay waste to enemy forces. The Xeno Division was formed by Geir, after he was dismissed as head of the Demon Corps, and are hell-bent on destroying the entire VEGA Corporation. History Prior to the event Vengeance, Geir was dismissed for conspiracy to perform treason and conducting illegal experiments, and he became a fugitive. Geir delved deeper into his research on the Aliens, known as Colony 47, hoping to use Alien technology to further advance human technology by light years. His attempts were successful, and now With the Xeno-Division and Aliens under him, he is ready to send his forces through the Wormholes, in a large-scale assault to finally bring the VEGA Corporation and Miner Rebellion to his knees. During Vengeance, General Geir sent forth fleets of Alien Reapers from the wormholes, the Alien Reapers extreme speed caught most of the rebels off guard, but already knowing what to expect courtesy of intelligence provided by Larus, the rebels were able to easily repel the assault by the Aliens. Now, prior to the Resurrection, Geir has lost control of the Aliens, and has proposed that the Miner Rebellion form an alliance with the Xeno Division. If rebels attack aliens and gain intel, he claims that he will give the rebels Xeno Division technology with "no strings attached". The rebels wait to see if he holds up his end of the deal. The battles between the Miner Rebellion and their Xeno Division Allies and the Aliens continue in Vendetta, as both sides continue to take heavy losses, one being the loss of Keres VII and the defeat of the Iron Star Company. Geir offers up the Annihilator Battleship as part of the ongoing campaign. The fate of Colony 47 is eventually discovered in Outbreak, and Geir begins to slip into a more maniac like state as the Alien infection starts to take control of him. The Rebels get ahold of the Exterminator Destroyer as they continue to purge the infection in the form of Unknown Outposts. Geir's condition worsens to the point that he is completely controlled by the Alien infection in Eradication, forcing the rebels to have to destroy him in order to prevent further spread of the alien infection. The fate of the Xeno Division is unknown, considering Geir's infection and slavery by the Aliens. The story can be continued here or the main story Here Ships and Technology The Xeno Division is well known for mingling Human technology with Alien Technology, and generally focus around the principle of having a heavily armed ship to absorb damage while at the same time, having offense oriented ships take care of the enemy forces. Their Cruiser, the Punisher Cruiser, is the epitome of survival, with extremely high base health and access to Talonite Armor, as well as resistance to alien weaponry. Their cutter, the Decimator Cutter, is a devastating cutter with a massive 5 Weapon slots, 3 Armor slots, 1 Shield slot, 3 Special slots, and 1 Resistance slot on Mk I alone. They also have access to powerful Blitz Thrusters which give them a 80 m/s buff to combat speed, enabling the Decimator to rapidly close the distance between Barrage Hives and blow them apart. Their Battleship, The Annihilator Battleship, improves upon the already deadly Hellfire Battleship, possessing 7 Weapon slots, 3 Special Slots and a shield and armor slot. Combined together with its dual firing arc and inherent Resistance to Alien weapons, the Annihilator will easily make short work of Alien Reapers. Their Destroyer, the Exterminator Destroyer, is the pinnacle of Destroyer class hulls, with 4 weapon slots and a shield and 2 armor slots, is capable of laying waste to any stationary or slow moving object in its path, especially the Unknown Outposts. They have a specialist hull as well, the Suppressor. With its Dual targeting as well as increased damage to squadrons, it is suited to taking down enemy squadrons so as to eliminate the threat of Carriers. The rest of the hulls fielded by the Xeno Division are designed to be paired with the Punisher, with the Punisher taking the hits, and the other ships taking advantage of the durability to deal damage. Notable Figures The Xeno Division is led by none other than the one who created and discovered them, Geir himself. Trivia * The Xeno Division is the first tier 6 faction. * Some people thought that the Alien Hulls would be made available with the release of the faction. * The Miner Rebellion are allied to the Xeno Division, as of Resurrection. ---- Category:Factions